


under your hands

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, Late Night Drives, M/M, Massages, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: come talk to me @ dropss0fjupiter on tumblr!!!





	under your hands

Usually, there is a reason - important or not - that they go on a drive. But not always.

Like tonight, it's Monday and they have practice and class tomorrow, but Neil still climbs into the Maserati wordlessly. Neither have had a nightmare, no one thing whether it be the twist of a stranger's hand or the shadows of their eyes, has sent alarms off. Neil is curled up on the passenger seat, shoes neatly avoiding the pristine leather and admiring Andrew unashamedly. He is also wearing a number three hoodie with absolutely no remorse.

The late September air makes the windows fog, the heat on the lowest setting and coaxing him into a semi-conscious state as they pocket another mile. Heavy eyelids threaten him after every breath of the warm air, the clean smell of the car and the subtle scent of Andrew's skin. He watches intently, the way his hand is relaxed over the top of the wheel and his knees hang comfortably apart rather than rigid.

Andrew tilts his gaze over to him. "Hungry?"

"I could eat," Neil replies. He could always eat, or perhaps order a drink. Sometimes Andrew forgets real food, other than ice cream or leftover brownies, Neil is always available to sit across a booth from him. Andrew pulls into a 24-hour diner lit up with every neon sign in the county. They park on the side of the building, and Neil climbs first. He watches as Andrew gets out, clicking the lock button and rolling his shoulders.

"Problem?" Andrew asks like he genuinely cares about the answer.

"No," Neil says lightly. Andrew walks in front of him, and stretches again. Neil crowds a little closer to him and slowly puts his hands on him. He squeezes, rubbing the space where his neck meets his shoulder. Andrew's walking slows to almost a stop, a breathy exhale giving his pleasure away.

"Tense?"

Andrew only nods surprisingly, leaning back into his handiwork. Neil feels himself flush inwardly, thrilled that he's making Andrew feel better. He digs his fingers harder into his muscles and moves one hand to the base of his neck, pinching either side of his spinal cord lightly. Both hands are grazing over his collarbones when Andrew suddenly turns around to face him.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

The kiss isn't gentle, they never really are, but they feel that way. Andrew's hands card through his hair and yank them apart after breathtaking moments, only to peck his mouth one more time before pulling back again.

"I'm hungry," he states plainly, trailing his hand down the length of Neil's arm until he can tangle theirs together. Neil smiles softly as he's tugged along for the ride.

Once they get their order - Andrew a cheeseburger with extra fries and a strawberry milkshake and Neil an order of cheese fries with water - silence mostly settles over them again. There's two other people there, the server and an older woman chatting with her at the counter. Neil snags a few of Andrew's fries just to see him glare.

"You really are tense," he says quietly. It's a question, Andrew knows, but he doesn't feel like answering.

Instead he says, "maybe you aren't giving me enough massages." Which is a joke, it's so obviously a joke; but Josten needs things spelled out. He snorts softly, an awkward, catching sound that he makes when he's not quite laughing, but still amused.

"Maybe not. I'll have to step my game up I think," he drawls, a gleam in his eye that's hardly ignorable.

"You are insufferable," Andrew says, not meaning it really. Not at the current moment at least. Neil only hums, swiping a fry through cheese sauce and popping it in his mouth - only to choke on the steaming goo and cough a lung up on the linoleum.

It's a good night, and later, when Andrew pulls Neil on top of him it's even better.

It is pressing his hands against taunt plastic wrap, but it feels good.

"Andrew..." Neil whispers in the darkness, hand caught in his. Andrew is on his stomach, Neil has one leg thrown over him, but he hesitates because he hasn't been granted permission.

"It's okay, _yes_." He assures, pulling until he settles in the small of his back. He's clear of Andrew's ass, which is good, safe.

"You want a massage, babe?" Neil asks genuinely, not a drop of smugness in his voice or in the endearment that rarely makes an appearance. If anything, admittedly, Andrew uses it more often.

"Yes," Andrew sighs, exhausted and slightly annoyed that he has to say what he wants in such _excruciating_ detail even though he appreciates it more than words.

When he feels Neil's hands, slender and scarred, splay over the center of his back, his entire body sags embarrassingly.

"Do you want to take off your shirt?"

That's an idea for another time, Andrew thinks. No clothes, with candles, oil or lotion, slow kissing and — _fuck_. Anyway.

"Not now," he says, mostly because he doesn't feel like ever moving again. Neil takes this without comment as always, hands tracing up his spine and back down.

Starting out, he feels around to determine where tightness is most prevalent, he finds little knots in random places and a bundle in his lower back. Andrew sighs where his face his buried in the pillow, feeling sated. He whispers yes when Neil makes sure that he can massage his lower back, feeling stupidly grateful and dealing with it rather than ignoring it.

"Can I kiss you?" Neil asks softly, hands working a knot out between his shoulder blades. Andrew's skin litters with goosebumps because of the proximity of Neil's mouth with his ear.

" _Yes_ ," Andrew groans when Neil wrenches the base of his hand down into his shoulder, rewarded with a faint popping sound. As his circling movements soothe the sudden release of tension, Neil presses his mouth to the back of his neck, exhaling through his nose and making Andrew shiver. He seems like he's doing something important around where Andrew's blonde hair becomes fine. Maybe thinking, maybe savoring.

"How's that?" He says into his skin, peppering intermittent kisses.

Andrew hardly even thinks about making a sarcastic comment.

"Good."

Neil smiles and kisses him one more time before sitting up. They don't talk after that, Neil's hands pop and crack a few more rough spots in his upper back, before rubbing gently. Andrew's breathing evens out after a few more minutes, barely audible over Neil's steady beating heart.

"You asleep?" He whispers. He gets no response and closes his eyes, overwhelmed with gratitude for being trusted in this way. To make Andrew feel _this_ good, that he could fall asleep with Neil on top of him.

He didn't know what he had done to earn this, but he was never going to squander it.

He kisses Andrew's shoulder blade through his t-shirt before carefully sliding off and settling next to him. Andrew is still sleeping soundly when he pulls the cover up to his chin and looks over, thinking, _Thank_ _you_.

Not for the first time and not the last.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me @ dropss0fjupiter on tumblr!!!


End file.
